The Biggest Test
by delilahrosenboom
Summary: Felix and Marzia, also known as Pewdiepie and Cutiepie, are having the time of their lives. They're young, wild but also careless at times. And being careless leads to a problem. A problem that will affect their lives forever. It's the biggest test their relationship will take. Will they pass it or fail it?
1. I Can't

Marzia was reading in bed with her boyfriend Felix next to her. All of a sudden he put his phone down and scooted closer to Marzia. He

started kissing her neck passionately. Marzia put her book down. "Felix I-I can't." She said. He pulled apart and sighed. "It still hurts?"

He asked. Marzia nodded. For three weeks now every time they tried to have sex, Marzia felt a sharp pain in her private parts and her

stomach. Every time it happened she would shriek and start to cry and it would ache for hours, sometimes for 3 days afterwards. So

they haven't been able to have sex since. "I set up an appointment for tomorrow," she said, running a hand through her hair. "Hopefully

they can figure out what's wrong." She said. Felix nodded. "Do you want me to go with you?" He asked. She looked at him. "If you want

to." She said. "I'll go." He said. They were quiet for a couple seconds before Felix scooted away and turned off the light. Marzia looked

at him for a couple seconds before sighing and turning her light off. She snuggled into him and he put his arm around her. "I'm sorry."

She said quietly, looking down. He looked at her. "It's not your fault, I just want to make sure you're okay." He said. Marzia nodded and

they kissed. "Good night." Felix said. "Night." Marzia said.

**YES YES I KNOW FINALLY A NEW STORY! I'M STILL WRITING IT BUT I SHOULD I HAVE A CHAPTER EVERY FRIDAY. I APOLOGIZE FOR HOW SHORT THIS "INTRO" IS BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS BETTER AND THEN THE ONE AFTER THAT IS *PEWDS VOICE* FABULOUS! :) TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT SO FAR! SEE YOU NEXT FRIDAY! :)**


	2. Please Doctor, What Is Wrong With Me?

*the next day*

Marzia gets up early, 6:30 and starts to get ready for the doctors. At 7 she goes to wake up Felix. "Felix. Felix." She said slightly

shaking him. He stirred. "Wh-what?" He asked. "I'm gonna go to the doctors, you gonna come?" She asked. "I, uh, sure." He said and

stumbled out of bed. He was still half asleep. Marzia watched him for a minute. "Actually Felix go back to sleep, I'm just gonna go,

you're tired." She said. Felix sleepily nodded and fell back onto the bed and fell asleep immediately. She kissed his head and left the

flat. She felt her head. Maybe she was coming down with something. She was feeling really dizzy and nauseous lately. She got in the

car and drove to the doctors. Hopefully it was just a bug and not an STD. But she wasn't sure.

*at the doctors*

Marzia is sitting in a room full of women, she's at the gynecologist. All of a sudden a nurse comes out and calls, "Ms. Bisognin?" Marzia

looks up at the doctor and gets up. "Come with me." The nurse said and led Marzia down the hallway and into a room. "There's a paper

dress right there, change into it and the doctor will be with you shortly." She said and left the room. Marzia sighed and took her clothes

off and put the paper dress on. 10 minutes later she hears a knock on the door. "Come in." Marzia said. The door knob turned and the

doctor came in. "Good morning Ms. Bisognin." The doctor said. "Morning." She said back. "Now I understand you've been having some

discomfort during intercourse?" He asked. Marzia felt her cheeks get hot. "Um, yes, whenever my boyfriend and I, um, try to do it,

there's a huge pain in my stomach and, uh, in my privates and we have to stop and sometimes it aches or burns for days afterwards."

She said. The doctor jotted some notes down. "And this has been happening for the past 3 weeks?" He asked. Marzia nodded. "When

did you and your partner last have intercourse, with no pain?" He asked. Marzia did the math in her head. "About 3 ½ weeks ago I

believe." She said. The doctor nodded. "Okay well lie down here and put your legs in these and we'll get started." He said. Marzia

nodded and did what she was told. The doctor went to the foot of the bed and examined her. Almost immediately Marzia hissed in pain.

"That's where it hurts?" He asked. Marzia nodded fast, tears brimming in her eyes. "Okay, well I see what the situation is." He said.

Marzia looked at him. "What-what is it?" She asked nervously. The doctor got up. "Just change back into your original clothes and see

me in my office." He said. "But-" Marzia began but the doctor already left the room. Marzia's heart started to beat faster and faster.

What was the problem?! An STD, AIDS, cancer, what?! Marzia quickly got changed and took a deep breath and left the room and went

to the doctors office. She knocked on the door and entered and there was the doctor sitting at his desk. Marzia closed the door and sat

down in the chair in front of the doctor. "Please Dr. Halsey, what's wrong with me?" She begged. The doctor looked at her and smiled.

"Congratulations." He said. Marzia gave him a confused face. "What?" She asked. "You're pregnant." He said. Marzia's eyes widened

and she was unable to speak. "Wh-wait I can't have a child!" She finally exclaimed. The doctors smile faded away. "Why not?" He

asked. Now he was confused. "I-I'm only 21, my boyfriend and I don't want children until we are at least 30, I don't even want one of

my own!" She exclaimed again. The doctor sighed. "Well if you want to, I can recommend an abortion clinic 20 miles from here." He

said. Marzia looked at him. "I-I need some time to think," she said. The doctor nodded. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Just-just great,"

she said. "Great. How am I gonna tell Felix?" She asked herself. A couple minutes afterwards she paid her medical bill and left the

doctors. Before she knew it she had driven 30 miles and was now standing in front of her flat. She took a deep breath and opened the

door and walked in. Here goes nothing.

**What will happen? 0-0 Don't forget to review! See you next Friday. :)**


	3. It's Nothing

Felix was washing dishes. He looked sideways and saw her. "Hey," he said and dried his hands off. "What'd the doctor say?" He asked

turning towards her. Marzia started to panic. "I-um, he said it was, uh, nothing." She said nervously, darting her eyes back and forth.

She couldn't tell him yet. Felix raised his eyebrows. "'Nothing?'" He asked suspiciously. Marzia nodded and started to walk away.

"Marzia," Felix warned. Marzia closed her eyes and turned back to Felix. She opened them again. "What did he say, something's going

on." He said. "Felix look it's nothing okay, just drop it!" She snapped, almost yelling. She was scared to death. Felix gave her a shocked

stare. "Marzia I want to know whats's wrong with you, do you have an STD, cancer, what?!" He yelled back. "What did I do, what can I

do, just, what?!" He yelled again. "Just-I'm trying to find a way to tell you!" She yelled. "Tell me what?!" He yelled back. "I'm

pregnant!" She screeched, tears streaming down her face. Silence. The only sound that was in the room was the clock ticking. Felix's

face was pale white. "Ma-Marzia-" he began. Marzia's tears resumed pouring down her face. "Marzia-I-you-" Felix began again but was

cut off by Marzia's huff. "You don't want it anyway," She said and grabbed her purse and stormed out the door. She ran down two flights

of stairs and out of the apartment complex. "I can do it myself." She said to herself, putting her purse over her shoulder and starting

walking towards the beach. It was dark outside even though it was only 11 am, but a snow storm was coming. Upstairs Felix is still in

shock. "Wha-a baby." He finally said. All of a sudden he snapped back into reality. "Marzia wait!" He exclaimed. He looked around

frantically before grabbing his coat and dashing out the door, down the stairs and out of the apartment complex. It was starting to

snow. He looked around and saw Marzia in the distance walking slowly. "Marzia!" He called. She didn't hear him. "Marzia!" He yelled

louder. She turned around and saw him and started running away. "Marzia wait!" Felix yelled and started running towards her. Marzia

ran faster, tears streaming down her face. He caught up to her and grabbed her arms, just tight enough so she couldn't escape but not

tight enough as to hurt her. "Let me go!" She screeched. "Marzia please!" Felix begged. "Listen to me!" He begged again. Marzia started

sobbing more. "Let me go!" She screamed again before falling into Felix's arms, crying. Felix held her. "Shh, it's gonna be okay." He

said. "Please don't leave me." She sobbed. Felix's heart broke. "I'll never leave you," he said. "I love you," Marzia held him tighter and

Felix kissed her head. A couple minutes later they pulled apart. "Let's go home." He said softy. Marzia nodded and they walked back to

their flat, arms around each other.

**Next chapter next Friday, have a good holiday. :)**


	4. Wait, What Do You Feel?

*back at the flat*

Felix came out of the kitchen holding hot cocoa and walked into the living room where Marzia was. He handed the cocoa to her. "Thank

you." She said quietly. "You're welcome." he said before sitting down across from her. She sipped it. "Better?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, thanks," She answered back. He nodded back. They were quiet for a couple seconds. "What changed your mind?" Marzia asked.

Felix looked up at her. "What do you mean, 'what changed your mind?'" He asked back. "The baby. Why did you come back? You

could've left. Pretend this never happened." She said. Felix looked down. "I could never leave you, Marzia. I mean, it's just that, I'm

gonna be a dad you know?" He said looking back up at Marzia. "It was just a shock. I mean I never, not wanted the baby I was just

wondering if we could do it, not if we wanted to." He said. Marzia sipped her cocoa again. "Yeah." She said quietly and looked down.

Felix looked at her and saw she was still nervous. He sighed and came over to her and kneeled in front of her and took her hands. She

looked at him. "Trust me," he said. "We're gonna be okay," Marzia nodded and Felix half stood up, leaned in and kissed her. He pulled

apart and they smiled at each other. "Okay?" Felix said softly. Marzia nodded again and they kissed again. "I think it's a boy." She said

quietly after they pulled away. Felix looked at her. "What?" He asked, not hearing. She smiled at him. "I think it's a boy." She said

louder. Felix smiled. "Really?" He asked. Marzia nodded. "And why do you think that?" Felix asked jokingly. Marzia giggled. "I don't

know, I just almost feel it," she said. She grabbed Felix's hand and put it on her stomach. "See?" She asked. Felix looked at her

stomach with wonder. "I mean he's not kicking yet or anything, it's a little early but there's just something, I don't know, different," She

said. Felix remained quiet. She looked up at him and saw his shocked face. "Felix?" She asked nervously. He looked up at her. "Marzia,

this is just, wow," He said speechless. Marzia smiled at him. "This is our baby." He said still somewhat shocked. Marzia giggled. Then

Felix got up and leaned forward and kissed her. Then Felix pulled away. "We're gonna have to tell our parents," He said as if the thought

just came across him now. Marzia whimpered. Her dad was not going to be happy. "Let's tell them now, get it over with." He said.

Marzia nodded and Felix pulled his cell out of his pocket.

**Hope you guys had a nice Christmas if you celebrate Christmas. :) Next chapter next Friday.**


	5. You Ready?

"You ready?" Felix asked. Marzia nodded. They were gonna tell their parents the news. Felix called his parents up and put them on

speakerphone. It rang twice and then a deep voice answered in Swedish. "Hello?" The deep voice said. "Hey dad it's Felix." Felix said, in

English so Marzia could understand. "Hey Felix!" His dad said back in English. "How's it going?" He asked. "I'm good dad, Marzia's here

too." Felix said. "Hey Marzia, how are you sweetheart?" His dad asked. Marzia smiled. "I'm good Mr. Kjellberg." She said. "Marzia how

many times have I told you to call me Ulf, you're too nice sweetie." He joked. She smiled. "Sorry." She joked back. "So what did you

guys come to tell me about?" Ulf asked. Marzia and Felix looked at each other nervously. "Well, um, dad, how much do you like kids?"

Felix asked. "They're okay. Why?" He asked. But a couple seconds later he said, "Oh no." "Yeah..." Felix said. "She's pregnant isn't

she?" Ulf asked. "Yep." Felix said. Ulf took a deep sigh. "What- how did this happen?" He asked. "Well it wasn't intentional that's for

sure, and we, um, forgot something." Felix said, not really wanting to tell him what happened. Thankfully Ulf knew what he meant.

"You're gonna go through hell of a lot of trouble," He said. "A kid is a lotta work." "Yeah, Marzia and I know, it was completely

unexpected but we are excited for him/her now and we would like your support." Felix said. "Well you have my support and luck. I'll tell

your mother and sister." Ulf said. Felix let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you dad." He said. "Don't thank me just yet." Ulf replied. They said

their goodbyes and hung up the phone. "Your turn," Felix said. Marzia whimpered. Felix came over and held Marzia. "Hey it'll be okay."

Felix said. Marzia nodded and called her parents. "Hello?" A voice asked in a similar voice to Marzia. Marzia sighed a sigh of relief.

"Mom, it's me." She said. She knew her mom would take the news better than her dad. "Hi Marzia!" She said cheerful. "How are you?"

She asked. "I'm okay Mom, um, I have something to tell you." She said nervously. There was a silence. "What's the matter honey?" Her

mom finally asked concerned. Marzia took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She said and looked at Felix who returned her nervous stare.

There was a sharp sigh from the other end. "Well what are you going to do?" Her mother asked. Marzia put a hand to her head. "Um,

well, Felix and I talked about it and we decided to keep it." She said. "Keep it?" Her mother asked quietly. Marzia nodded. "Yeah." She

said. All of a sudden a flush came over her and she dropped the phone and ran into the bathroom. "Hello? Marzia? Are you there?" Her

mother asked from the phone. Felix craned his neck but then heard retching sounds. He picked up the phone. "Hey Franca it's me,

Marzia has a little morning sickness." He said. Franca sighed. "Felix, how are you taking all of this?" She asked. "Well, both of us were

unsure and nervous at first but now we're excited for the baby," He said. "We can't wait for him/her to come." He said. There was a

silence on the other end. "Franca?" Felix asked softly. "Are you there?" He looked up and saw Marzia standing in front of him, holding

her head. Franca didn't answer. Felix hung up the phone and walked over to Marzia. "Are you okay?" He asked, holding her. She nodded

slowly. He kissed her head. "It'll be okay, we can do this," He said and she buried her face into his chest. "Are you tired, you wanna go

to bed?" He asked. She nodded. "Can't. Walk." She said tiredly holding her hand to her head. The severe vomiting really took a toll on

her. Felix nodded and picked her up. Marzia moaned softly and put her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest. He walked

into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He took her shoes off and pulled the covers over her. She looked so peaceful. He kissed

her head, looked at her for a couple seconds and then left the room.

**Review! :) Next chapter next Friday. :)**


	6. There's Nothing You Can Do

*the next day*

Marzia was woken up by the bright sunshine and she sat up and yawned. She looked over to her right and saw Felix sleeping soundly

and snoring quietly. She smiled and gently kissed his head before she got out of bed. She ran a hand through her hair and yawned

again before trotting into the kitchen. She looked up at the clock. 9:36. She opened the refrigerator and took out some milk and then

got some cereal from the pantry. She yawned yet again and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and poured the cereal into it. The sight of

the food made her nauseous. She groaned, put a hand to her head and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. Her stomach

grumbled. She was starving but didn't want to eat. Just then she heard her iPhone ring from the counter across from her. She opened

her eyes and click "Accept," not seeing who the call was from. "Hello?" She asked. "You're pregnant?!" An angry voice said. Marzia's

eyes popped open. "Dad?" She asked nervously. "How could you be so stupid?!" He yelled. Marzia's heart beat faster. "Dad, if you'd just

let me explain-" Marzia began. "DON'T FUCKING INTERRUPT ME!" He yelled. "YOU EITHER GET THAT DISGUSTING THING OUT OF YOU

OR YOU ARE NO LONGER MY DAUGHTER!" He yelled. Tears welled up in Marzia's eyes. "Dad, please, I-" she began, her voice breaking.

"You have your options. You have 3 days. Either you terminate it or you're disowned," he said. "Your choice." He said and hung up.

Marzia held on to the phone, shaking uncontrollably. Her heart was beating a million times a minute and she felt a tear roll down her

cheek. "Marzia?" A gentle voice said from behind her. Felix. Was he here the whole time? Did he hear the entire thing? "Are you okay?

He asked again coming closer to her. He put his hands on her arms and she slightly flinched. "Marzia, I-I'm so sorry." He said. He did

hear the conversation. Marzia dropped her phone and buried herself into Felix's arms sobbing. He held her and tried to hold back tears

of his own. Marzia didn't deserve this. And he hated to see her sad. He was going to make her father pay. But Marzia read his mind.

She looked up at him. "Felix, don't, I know what you're thinking, and it's not worth it," she said, tears running down her face. He looked

at her. "You can't change his mind." she said. Felix sighed. "Marzia, I have to do something, you don't deserve this." he said. Marzia

sniffed. "There's nothing you can do, Felix." she said. Felix sighed but he knew she was right. He couldn't do anything.

**Will Marzia's father calm down and be more accepting? Next chapter next Friday. Enjoy the weekend! :)**


	7. Pregnancy Jitters

*the next day*

Marzia took a deep breath and Felix looked at her. "You ready?" He asked. She nodded. They were going to film a video telling everyone

Marzia was pregnant. Marzia's parents still have not called her back. "I'm just nervous." She said. "I am too," He said. He sat down in

front of it as did Marzia. "Here we go," He said. Marzia nodded. He turned on the camera. "How's it going bros my name is

Peeeeewdiepie and I'm here with..." He began. "Cutiepie!" Marzia chirped in. "Now we have some very important news to tell you,

bros." Felix said. "And marzipans." Marzia said. They looked at each other somewhat nervously. Then Felix looked back at the camera.

"We are having a baby!" He said. "Yay!" Marzia joined in. "We just found out a couple days ago. Marzia is four weeks along and we

couldn't be more excited. I'm super, super excited to be a dad and well, don't worry, I'll still be making videos, maybe not every day but

as much as I can when the baby comes." He said. "We have the first 'official' ultrasound tomorrow to see when the exact due date is

and everything and we are really nervous but also excited too." Marzia said. "Well that's what we made this video for, to share our news

with you, if you bros or marzipans have any questions, just comment them or tweet either of us, we'll try to answer as many as we can.

Alright bros, that's all for today, see you tomorrow. Here comes the brofist." Felix said. "Bye!" Both of them said and brofisted the

camera. Felix turned it off and took a deep breath. "Well, that went well." He said and chuckled. Marzia giggled. All of a sudden she felt

something rising from the back of her throat and rushed to the bathroom and vomited. She heard fast footsteps and a hand holding her

hair back and rubbing her back in circles. She finished vomiting and sat down on the cool tile floor. She looked up at Felix who was

squatting in front of her. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned. She nodded. "I guess so." She said. Felix slightly nodded back. Then he

got up. "Here, I'll help you get to bed." He said. She nodded and he helped her up and led her to the bedroom where she could rest.

"Thank you." She said. He smiled at her. "It's no problem." He said. Marzia smiled at him again before lying down on the bed and

closing her eyes. Felix smiled at her again and kissed her head. "I love you, Marzia." He said quietly. Marzia sleepily smiled and Felix

closed the door and left the bedroom to edit and upload the video.

*that night*

Marzia is pacing back and forth in the living room. She looks up at the clock. 3:43. She quietly groans and rubs her eyes. She's gotten

up multiple times during the night. She's nervous. A million thoughts were running through her mind. She knew she wanted to keep the

baby. But, what does she do? She had no idea how to act like a pregnant woman, how to even be a pregnant woman. What would it be

like? What would giving birth be like? She quickly erased the thought from her mind. She hated thinking about that. Based on what she

had seen in movies, giving birth hurt. Like, a lot. Sure, she was a fan of horror movies, where she knew the blood was FAKE. Real

blood... No. Just, no. And coming out of her most private area? NO, NO, NO. Marzia just kept repeating that over and over again in her

head. But, she was going to watch some birthing or instructional videos of giving birth sooner or later. She shuddered at the thought

and buried her face in her hands. "Marzia?" A voice asked. Marzia whipped her head up and saw Felix standing in the doorway. Shit, I

woke him up she thought. "Are you okay?" He asked coming over to her. Marzia nervously nodded. Felix gently held her arms.

"Marzia." He said obviously not convinced. Marzia sighed. "Felix, I-I just don't know what to do," she said. "I-I have no idea what I'm

doing, what I should eat or drink, when I should get a "baby" doctor or whatever they're called, I don't know when to book a hospital or

anything!" She exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes. Felix held her and Marzia cried in his arms. "Shh, Marzia, it's okay," he said.

"we'll figure out everything together, we can look it up tomorrow, or ask my mom, she can tell us what she did." He said. Marzia slightly

nodded. 'But-but what about giving birth, Felix, that's going to hurt so much!" She cried harder. "Shh," Felix said trying to calm her

down. "It'll all be okay, we'll get through all of this together," He said. Marzia slightly nodded again and Felix kissed her head. "Hey," he

said pulling apart from her and looking at her, hands on her arms. "It's late, you've barely gotten any sleep, probably what you need is

a good night's sleep for once," he said. Marzia nodded, more confidently this time. "Come here." Felix said and held her hand out.

Marzia took it and wiped her tears. Felix led her to the bedroom where they laid down and Marzia snuggled into Felix. They looked at

each other kissed before they both fell into a deep sleep.

**Thanks for reading! I love reviews! Hint, hint. :) Anyway, next chapter next Friday. :)**


	8. Thank You and Oh No

*the next day*

Marzia woke up and yawned. She looked over to her side and saw Felix quietly snoring. She smiled at him and then got out of bed. She

yawned again and went into the kitchen. Hopefully today she could keep breakfast down today. She opened the fridge and the whiff of

the food made her stomach bubble and she raced to the bathroom and threw up. "Come on, I have to eat something," She said to

herself and her baby as she finished throwing up. She had just finished brushing her teeth when she heard the shower running. Well,

Felix was up. She smiled at the thought of Felix naked when all of a sudden she heard the doorbell ring. "Huh?" she asked herself. She

looked at the clock. It was only 7:05. She walked to the front door and opened it. She gasped when she saw who it was. It was her

mother. "Mom." She said. "Marzia," Franca said and hugged her. "I was so worried about you." She said and hugged her tighter. Marzia

didn't hug back. She was a little confused. Wasn't her mother mad at her? "Mom?" Marzia asked, confused. Franca pulled apart and

held her daughter's arms gently. "How are you, are you okay?" She asked. "What are you doing here?" Marzia asked, ignoring her

questions. "I-I just wanted to tell you that whatever you need, if you need anything, anything at all, I'm here for you. I came to say

that now and throughout your pregnancy, I'll support you. I didn't want to call you, I thought in person would be better." She said.

Marzia sighed a shaky sigh of relief and hugged her mother. "Thank you, Mom." She said and Franca hugged back. Just then Felix came

into the living room. He only had a towel covering the bottom half of his body and his hair was wet. "Hey, Marzia I got the hot water

running-oh." He said. Marzia and Franca pulled apart and giggled at Felix. "Hey, Franca." Felix said, somewhat embarrassed. Franca

giggled again. "Good morning, Felix." She said. "How's it going?" He asked. "Pretty good, you?" Franca asked. "Well, I could be

clothed." Felix joked. Franca laughed. "Go on, put some clothes on, we'll talk in a little bit." Franca said. Felix smiled. "Okay." He said

and left the room. "Mom, come in, you're, like, standing outside." Marzia laughed. Franca came in and Marzia closed the door. They

walked into the living room and sat down. "So how are you feeling so far?" Franca asked. Marzia shrugged. "Sick. Tired," She said.

Franca smiled. "How-how is-" Marzia was about to say when the doorbell rang. She was going to ask how her father was taking

everything. Especially since she and Felix posted the video about how they were having a baby and keeping it. "I'll get it." Marzia said

as she got up. She walked over to front door and opened it. It was her father. And he did not look happy.

**Uh oh. What will happen?! Next chapter, next Friday. :)**


End file.
